


The Heat of Romance

by lxonardo



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Summer, Summer Romance, they're. so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxonardo/pseuds/lxonardo
Summary: It's a hot summer day in Ponyville, and Rarity decides to ask Applejack to join her for lunch.





	The Heat of Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pigeonking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/gifts).



The heatwave from the sun had nearly boiled the small town. It was the middle of summer, while everyone had stayed indoors, preferably where it was air-conditioned. According to Twilight, it had to be the hottest week of the month, and not only it was hot, it was also humid. Rarity absolutely hated this type of weather, as it makes her skin feel mushy and wet, her being more antsy and frustrated, which was absolutely dreadful if anyone were to experience that. Though sometimes she does stay in doors, this would be the week for she had a reason to be inside. Sure, she could working on her latest designs, but the heat bothered the mare too much, despite the AC being on at full blast.  
On the other hoof, some ponies preferred being outside in the literal inferno. Of course, ponies have outside jobs, such as selling products or being a carpenter, or even being a gardener. And of course, being a farmer, Applejack had been working nonstop since the sun had risen. Despite everyone else's opinions, Applejack didn't mind the crucial heat; she was quite used to brutal climates such as heatwaves.  
Noon had just arrived, and frankly, Rarity grew hungry. Getting off her bed, she took off her red glasses, placing them on top of the page of her book she had left off on. Humming a tune, she trotted downstairs into the kitchen, immediately using her magic to open the fridge. The cool air touched the mare’s coat, feeling rejuvenated and fresh. It was nearly empty–she kept on forgetting that she needed to go grocery shopping. She frowned, closing the door and walking out of the kitchen into the living room. If she wanted to eat, she'd have to go outside, but the conditions outside were horrific; Rarity couldn't.  
She'd have to go out eventually; she needed to get food, and this heat wasn't going to go away for another few days. She groaned, going upstairs into her room to change into the appropriate attire for this kind of weather.  
Soon, she had left her boutique wearing a white sundress with a light yellow accent, as well with a pattern of light blue clouds. She wore a matching white floppy sun hat, with a light yellow ribbon that had a small bow on the front. Feeling satisfied, Rarity walked towards the food marketing area, which, ironically, happened to be the way to Sweet Apple Acres.  
Her mind had wandered off, thinking about a certain orange mare. Surely, she couldn't be working in this dreadful heat? She thought, mindlessly heading her way to the farm.  
Rarity entered an area with apple trees, as it brought a warm smile on her face. Luckily, she knew her direction to the barn, otherwise, she would have been lost in the giant orchard. Thankfully, the leaves from the trees provided enough shade for the unicorn, as she got closer to her destination. A thud stopped her at her tracks, and she looked around. Nopony. Rarity began walking again, but slower, as the noise had gotten louder. As she got closer, she heard familiar grunts and the sound of apples falling. Following the noise, she had found out what was emanating the thudding.  
Applejack raised her hind legs, using her might to buck the tree, as the remaining apples fell into the cart. Not noticing Rarity, she wiped away sweat from her forehead and sighed, picking up any loose apples from the ground. Rarity finally caught herself staring, and cleared her throat. 

Applejack’s ears twitched, turning her head to see who was there. “Rarity?”

She adjusted her hat for no reason, turning her whole body towards the white mare, somewhat confused. Rarity only smiled in return, walking closer to the other mare. 

“Good afternoon, Applejack,” she greeted, gazing upon her sweaty coat. “Have you've been working all day?”

“Howdy. And uh, yeah, ah have been working since dawn, ah suppose,” she casually remarked, noticing her summery attire. “You look nice.” 

“Aw, thank you for the compliment, dear,” she giggled, averting her eyes away from hers. 

A few seconds of awkward silence passed, which felt like a few moments. 

“I was about to go to lunch, would you care to join me?” Rarity offered politely, hoping she would. 

“Er, sure,” she hesitated, afraid she might appear sloppy compared to her marefriend. Then again, she'd already seen how sweaty she was, and no remark about it was made. As they began to walk towards town, Applejack stopped at her hooves, forming an idea. 

“Hey, uh, ya wanna come to the barn instead?” She asked, only getting a curious look back. 

Rarity hesitated; if it was hot enough outside, who knows how hot it could be inside a barn. Still, she loved spending time with Applejack, and she's willing to sacrifice her comfort essentials for her. Turning around, she began walking towards the barn, with Applejack immediately following. 

“That sounds lovely, darling.” 

They made their way back to the barn, with them being the only two inside. Leading Rarity to the living room, she had ask her what she wanted to eat. Not having thinking about food, she shrugged, and told her to cook whatever. 

“Wait,” she called out to her, motioning with her hoof for her to come back. 

Raising an eyebrow, she walked over to her. Rarity waved her hoof again until Applejack leaned in close enough. She surprised her with a quick peck on her cheek, followed by the appropriate noise she did. The farmer froze, her cheeks turning red and giggling. She moved her hat to cover her face for a few seconds. 

“Alright, I'm gonna cook now,” Applejack placed her hat back on top of her head, ignoring the smirk Rarity gave her. A faint blush formed on the unicorn, chuckling to herself. She's absolutely adorable. 

Sitting down on the antique couch, she looked at her surroundings. The style was old fashioned, but it suited the farm rather well. It wasn't so hot in here, either, which she was thankful for. From the kitchen, she heard Applejack humming, most likely a ditty that she's never heard of. Smiling, she admired her secret talent; for she had a soothing voice. She'd have to sing for her in the future. 

A few minutes later, the farmer announced that lunch was ready. Rarity got up from her seat, walking towards the dining room, which was also the kitchen. She took her seat, and saw two plates of what seemed to be sandwiches—cucumber sandwiches. She chuckled, using her magic to take a bite of the food. Applejack sat in the chair next to her, feeling self-conscious. 

“Sorry, it ain't much,” Applejack meekly apologized, “ah woulda made somethin’ bigger, but ah didn’ wanna keep y'all waitin’.” 

Wiping her mouth with her napkin, she playfully rolled her eyes. “No worries, dear. It's quite alright. This sandwich is wonderful!” 

“Aw, it ain't nothin’,” she shrugged, grinning at her compliment. “Y'all need anythin’ to drink? Don't wanna dehydrate ya.” 

“Well, it is hot today. Could I perhaps trouble you with a glass of ice water?” 

“Coming right up.” 

After she had gotten her glass of water, they continued to talk more. As the continued to eat their sandwiches, a slice of a cucumber slipped out from Rarity’s sandwich. Rather than eating it, she used her magic to fling it at Applejack's cheek. Putting a hoof over her mouth, she giggled, only to have her face be hit by another cucumber. 

“Hey!” She pouted. 

“Y'all started it,” she retorted, smirking. 

“Do you have evidence that I started anything?” 

“Hey, now, yer actin’ like a child!” 

“Am not!”

“Are to!”

“Am not!”

“Are to!” 

Rarity scoffed, “You're immature for continuing this conversation.” 

“No I'm not! You started it!”

“Ha! Now who's “acting like a child”?”

Applejack grumbled, blowing raspberries at her beloved. Soon, they started giggling, which turned into a fit of laughter. They laughed until their sides got cramps, and they looked at eachother with tears in their eyes. 

“Hoo-wee! We really are like fillies, ain't we?” Applejack finally asked, after regaining her strength to talk. 

“I'm afraid we are. Rather with the silly little arguments we have,” Rarity agreed, still lightly giggling. 

After a few more chuckles were shared, Applejack cleared the table, despite Rarity’s offer to do it herself. After she had put the dishes in the sink, she lead the fashionista into the living room. Knowing what this meant, the unicorn frowned, lightly nuzzling her cheek. 

“Does this mean you'll have to go back to work?” She asked, a hint of hope in her voice that she wouldn't. 

“‘Fraid so, somepony has to,” Applejack said, hinting at the sudden appearance of her family. She hated to leave things so shortly, especially when it comes to Rarity. 

“But.. ever since Twi and y'all showed me not to do so much work, ah might be able to finish quickly..” Rarity’s eyes lit up in excitement, waiting for Applejack to finish her promising statement. 

“..And we could do somthin’ then, if ya wanted to.” 

She barely finished her last sentence as she was tightly embraced, though she didn't mind. Rarity squealed, as they hugged for a few seconds. Bringing their foreheads together, Rarity made sure their hooves touched, sending shivers down Applejack’s spine.

“That sounds absolutely marvelous,” she sighed, thinking about their second date of the day. 

She retrieved her hat with her magic, adjusting it as she put it back on. As they bid each other goodbye, Rarity exited the barn, only to be immediately called out. 

“Wait!” Applejack called, watching as she walked back to the entrance of the barn. 

Before she could speak, Rarity was surprised with a quick peck on the lips. It was the same trick she herself pulled on Applejack before, and it had the same effect on her. Her cheeks heated, feeling herself become red. As her coat was white, it was impossible to hide her embarrassment. Applejack chuckled, nuzzling their noses together. 

“Yer so cute when ya blush..” she cooed, as she noticed her cheeks become even redder. 

“No fair.. I only kissed your cheek,” she whined, though she smiled. “You, however, surprise me with a kiss on the mouth. Though, I do enjoy it..” 

Without warning, Rarity stole another kiss, but it lasted a few more seconds than the last. Kissing back, Applejack felt as if fireworks had set off in her stomach. As obvious as it was, she loved being affectionate with the unicorn. They finished released for the last time, as they stared into each other's eyes. 

“Au revoir, mon amour,” Rarity winked, slowly trailing off from the barn and back to her home. 

Applejack was still awestruck, only managing to wave goodbye. Though she had no idea what she just said, she knew it had to be something romantic, and that was enough to fill her inside with butterflies. She snapped out of her daze, getting back to work, now with motivation to finish early.


End file.
